As a type of flat-panel display apparatus, LCDs (liquid crystal displays) have increasingly been applied in the field of high-performance display due to their advantages such as small size, low power consumption, low radiation, and low manufacturing cost. However, LCD is a passive light-emitting display device, a backlight unit, or backlight assembly, is typically needed to provide a light source to the device to display images.